evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ge Shen
Basics: ' Full Name: Ge Shen (Deep thought, Spirit) Alias(es): Wizard Ge, Master Ge, Cricket Boy* - Chinese nicknames Any variation with Shen (except his normal name) - Western nicknames Gender: Male Age: 128 / 13 Date of Birth: Sept 1st, 1884 Marital Status: Single Current Location: NY Chinatown (moved here in 1924) Occupation: Feng Shui Master, Mah Jong Fortune teller, Priest of a Secret Ritual Affiliations: Tai Chi society of teachers, Feng Shui practitioners, Mah Jong Gamblers, Chinese priests, Chinatown, NYPD, * The locals call him Cricket Boy because he was reborn from an old man to a young boy. The Last Emperor shows this cricket culture amongst the Chinese perfectly in the short ending clip. '''Powers:'Main: Body Possession Secondary: Cellulokinesis 'Personality:'Real wizards know that to change one's form is also to be influenced by the new one. For a human to shape change, for instance, into a wolf is to pick up the instincts and feelings of the wolf as well. Only a very strong minded person can keep their personality in a new form for long periods of time. In addition, a young growing body has completely different challenges to deal with including being open to many new influences, energy out the wazoo (technical term), size issues, and eventually hormones as well. Even the things one takes in as the six senses change (even those with the third eye admit children see the other world naturally) from perception to flavors, to textures they like and dislike. Shen is not a happy thirteen year old. With all the past a strong history making him who he is, he struggles to maintain his serious nature, his contemplative moods while at the same time he feels like skipping and climbing things. The horror of the death of his niece's son makes him feel like an invader, a murderer sometimes, the guilty one still alive even as he knows really there was nothing he could have possibly done. His Niece feels weirded out that her uncle is now her son and the family dynamics have gone haywire entirely. With all of this on his mind, the horror of hormones is beginning to creep in, something he does not want to relive again. He had grown to be used to respect, used to being asked for his opinion. Now others hide or avoid meeting his eyes and the fear and respect is changed drastically. He still gets work but people follow him fascinated while he works and find it hard to believe the words coming out of a child's mouth. It's as if he has been shoved into a strange new world which he can not manipulate well enough to show his mastery. And the insult of having to go to school again? That makes him furious, to be tested and reviewed by one far his junior--- well, there is not much to be done with that. Add in the suspicion his task and those he has respected and protected for the emperor may have done it on purpose to keep their most loyal servant around. It has both strengthened and weakened his resolve. But far worse is the fact that those who believe in what they hear do not wait to hear his objections -- they act to prevent him doing things to stop them. There have been several attempts on his life forcing him to change his routine and that is something which bothers him the most. Receiving powers which are clearly angled to keep him alive a very long time has only made him more sure his 'adopted' Goddess is taking a more direct intervention in his life. This has not made him happy nor pleased, more resigned and irritated at the way the world has rolled his dice. Instead of just having power activated naturally, he had knowledge of his abilities extensive use "appear" in his mind further increasing his suspicions and horror over what he is becoming. He will have to lean on others to adjust to this new stage in life which will certainly change all his perspectives on the world. '''Relations: Family Relations: Niece - Sui Shong, 32, Restaurant hostess Nephew in law - Hao Shong, 38, chef/sometimes fence Other Significant People: Eli Axelsson, 237/12, close friend Their Story:'''Shen was born in a different time and place, quite literally. Over many years of study at his skills in feng shui he earned a place in the Emperor's house slowly rising over the years through faithful service. However, at the last Emperor's expulsion from the Forbidden City in 1924, he was given a sacred task to protect the emperor's personal ancestor's urn. Since the items of the emperor were seized, he had to flee with this items in secret with the last of the Emperor's faithful eventually ending up in the city of Chinatown in New York City a few months later. While never a personal priest, he took to his secret task in genuine faith and over the years the House Gods and the Emperor's ancestors have looked on him with honor and long life. He has achieved the favor of the old gods who have few true followers anymore and this particular item has much karma attached (although unknown to history, it is the center of the past emperors and with a personal house god while none would recognize it, there are some very personal rituals he attends to every week, if not daily). He, of course, considers himself a normal man of no great worth, a humble man of a calling imposed upon his shoulders. he has tried telling others he has no powers, but they all assume he is being modest. The only true sign of other-worldy attention however is in his aura which fortune tellers and the more sensitive can detect easily, and which he wishes didn't exist. He has worked his trade for several generations, becoming well known in Chinatown for his skills in chinese arts. Unfortunately his 'aura' has sparked quite a few fables and legends and over the years his reputation (since most people find magic to be scary and impending) has grown by leaps and bounds. Two years ago the elderly and much respected man fell into a situation which has blown his reputation and aura completely out of proportion. A 'special' with the ability to switch people's minds from body to body accosted him in his home to find his source of power and to put pressure on the man, switched his mind into the body of Shen's niece's son who had just entered bringing the old man his supper. Two things happened (which Shen secretly suspects was the hand of the goddess or the ancestors one of the two, but he has no proof (it was just chance, but it worked well enough for the ancestors one does have to wonder)). The man grabbed the old man's body (occupied by a surprised and shocked nephew) to force the old man to tell him everything when the old body suffered a fatal heart attack and the dead weight caused the man to fall over, breaking his neck. This trapped the one hundred and twenty six year old man in a ten year old body of his favorite relative. Disaster. Now with the family in turmoil of emotions and having a funeral for the wrong person, the story had to be explained to a great many people. The authorities refused to believe in magic of course so Shen now has to have a private teacher since he is an under-age student legally. His reputation as a dangerous and powerful wizard and priest has doubled in the last year alone as the superstitious believe he arranged for his immortality like the old stories. While he struggles to regain his carefully earned respect and maintain his life from before, people now whisper in Chinatown about him and cast him fearful looks keeping their kids carefully away. Diviners of many backgrounds feel their eye's pop open when he shows up in their readings and often quickly change subjects and avoid his part of town; the locals with 'powers' now use his aura as a way of 'checking' their own fortune telling abilities. NYPD now hires him as the 'occult' knowledge expert of Chinatown and the ear to it's criminal activities (which he hears far more about then most would believe). He has no mystical powers nor powerful demons to use as people say; he is a Chinese gentleman set in his old ways trapped in the body of a thirteen year old (with an awfully cute smile) and miserable about that. He has wonderful skills and great talent, but few outside Chinatown will believe it when they see him and that angers him. Now to throw another wrench in the works, he has made a single friend who can understand the frustration and disaster which has become his life, Eli who originally approached him for information. With some understanding, his clear anger about the situation has come down a lot and made him feel he has an outlet. Teaming up, they are going to start work on the chinese gangs, make an attempt at cleaning up some of the worst of the crime happening in his adopted hometown. Just as they begin, however, Shen is again tapped by the goddess (he believes) and this time his Special's abilities get "turned on." So with new powers and chilly knowledge dropped into his mind, Ge Shen has become a real example of the Chinese curse "May you live in interesting times." The gods are certainly enjoying their game.... '''Other Information: While Shen has much general knowledge on both Chinese life and Chinatown's happenings, it comes from nearly a hundred years of experience as well in that place. Although he has no powers (of the mystical and demonic nature that is) beyond a human's own skill at high levels, it might seem he is far more powerful. This is actually a handicap which makes his life far more dangerous and difficult, not easier and should not be taken for an advantage, tho there will be a small amount of that. It will be kept to the minimum needed for the game play itself. Outside of Chinatown of course he is a child. Rumor has traveled back to China however and his reputation amongst the Chinese who have spread across the land in secret. The Cricket Boy is considered by most to be a figure of the old world, a powerful entity who can help those who can pay and are respectful. This has drawn him far more attention then he ever wanted and running off to start over has occurred to him when he is a bit older physically. The criminal elements who operate in Chinatown have decided his knowledge is a threat, but do not wish to face him directly. They hire assassins to try and get rid of him, but the death of several has made them more careful. For his part, Shen must find a way to separate his family and himself to protect them, driving more complications into his life he does not need. As the Chinese traditionally keep their older relatives at home, this has caused him to separate from many things he holds dear. Separating him from what he feels is a necessary right and part of his life has turned him towards taking action against his attackers more directly. Opening a Mah Jong Club, not a gambling hall or casino, he now has a place away from his family (for their own protection) in the exact center of Chinatown, a carefully chosen and angled place with the best of Feng Shui design. While few will deal with him personally, the rich and wealthy (and those with serious problems) now come to him for advice and fortunes, trading their knowledge of the movements in Chinatown and the rumors in his ear for his blessings, which many now think have real power. As much as it adds to his effective plans, he despises what he sees them turning him into and what the goddess clearly wishes. Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)